Latvia's Melt Down
by waterrain
Summary: Serbia and Russia decide to see if the Baltic's will think that the world is ending. Latvia says the wrong thing about Russia and Serbia is not pleased.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Serbia's View and I have Serbia as a male.**

**Latvia's Melt Down **

**By Waterrain**

My cheeks were burning and heart was pounding. I had on a dark blue skirt to my knees, a long sleeved crimson shirt that went all the way to my hips, a pair of black boots, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at Russia.

"Do you think Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia will think the world is ending?"

He asked me cheerfully and his smile was bright. Russia's outfit was a short and mid-drift showing white shirt along with having a dark blue mini skirt that barely covered up his red panties and he had on a pair of high heeled black boots. A pink scarf was wrapped around his neck and he looked incredibly tempting, but I kept myself under control.

"Yes."

I managed to reply and he hugged me while smiling calmly.

"This shall be amusing, da. I wonder if they will scream?"

Russia asked me innocently, I held onto him, and enjoyed the feeling of his body. My cheeks were red and I didn't want to let him go, but he slipped away and put on his long tan coat along with handing me one. It was time to go and the walk to Russia's home was quiet. We were walking side by side, there was no hand holding, and I was surprised the trip didn't seem to be long.

The Baltic's greeted us quietly with 'Welcome back, Russia. Nice to see you, Serbia.' We walked inside, Russia glanced at me, and give me a nod. I mentally sighed as I took off my coat and Russia took off his own coat. The Baltic's were staring at Russia in shock, they didn't even notice my outfit, but then again I can't exactly blame them.

"What do you think? Cute?"

Russia asked the Baltic's innocently, I believe they were completely speechless, and after a moment there was a reply.

"Yes, Russia. Your outfit is cute."

Lithuania and Estonia said in a low voice. I know they only agreed for those two were smart enough not to make Russia upset, I smiled in amusement, and Russia nodded.

"The world is ending! Ahhh, Russia is wearing a sluttish and girlish outfit!"

Latvia screamed and I winced slightly at his high pitch voice. My ears are ringing, I sighed mentally, and wondered why the shortest one must be so loud.

"Latvia please be quiet."

Lithuania and Estonia whispered in hushed voices their eyes wide in horror as they looked at Latvia.

"I can see his red panties! The world is ending!"

Latvia screamed loudly, Russia smiled in amusement, and I rolled my eyes.

"Latvia be quiet now."

Lithuania and Estonia stated firmly. Russia was not paying any attention, his back was turned, and he was humming.

"I can't believe that I'm thinking Russia looks sexy and fuckable! I'm going to die a horrible death!"

Latvia yelled in a panicked voice and my fists were clenched in anger at those vulgar words that Latvia said about Russia. I swiftly broke Latvia's arm while smiling a fake sweet smile and Russia tilted his head in confusion at my actions.

"Why Serbia why?"

Latvia whimpered and tears fell down his cheeks, but I had no pity for him. I looked at him with fierce eyes, my body was tense, and I could still remember those words that were spoken about Russia.

"You dared to speak such things about Russia. Be glad I only broke your arm. I could have cut out your tongue or broke your neck."

I stated coldly and Latvia was sobbing, but to be honest he deserved it and Russia would have done more than what I had done to him. The Baltic's are trembling, but they were now quiet even Lativa. I noticed that their wide eyes were focused on Russia who was smiling in a menacing manner and I could tell he was not really happy at the moment.

"Latvia, Please tell me again what you said about me. I hope that I had heard you wrong, da."

Russia stated in an innocent and calm voice. His lips curled up into a twisted smile, violet eyes darkened, and he walked closer to the trembling Baltic's.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Serbia's View and I have Serbia as a male.**

**Latvia's Melt Down **

**By Waterrain**

Russia's lips curled up into a twisted smile, violet eyes darkened, and he walked closer to the trembling Baltic's. They look so afraid and he has not even done anything yet. I pinched myself while sighing and shaking my head.

I looked at Latvia with his broken arm looking pitiful plus those watery eyes and mentally sighed for I really shouldn't have done that to him. Normally I'm more calm and mellow, but I didn't have any brandy or a cup of strong coffee. I hate mornings and it didn't help I had stayed up the night before doing paper work. Lousy good for nothing paper work.

"Russia, I do not think he meant it."

I said softly as I grabbed Russia's arm and he blinked his big violet eyes at me.

"Okay, but I wish to ask them one question."

Russia told me calmly and I nodded at him.

"What do you think of Serbia's outfit?"

He asked them causally and my hand was still on Russia's arm holding him back just in case.

"He looks okay."

Lithuania and Estonia replied smoothly, but I could tell that they were just now noticing my outfit.

"Serbia looks like a covered up whore."

Latvia stated without thinking and I ignored him for someone has to be calm. I notice that Lithuania and Estonia were panicking. Right now it is best to leave with Russia before Latvia no longer exists, I sighed softly, and shook my head for Latvia's comment made no sense. Isn't a whore someone who is not covered up?

"Russia, I believe we should go now."

I commented firmly, Russia looked at me with a slight frown, and then nodded. We walked away after putting on our coats and Latvia was saying loudly 'I'm sorry and I'm drunk'.

I'm going to have some brandy while Russia is going to have some Vodka and everything will be right with the world. People tend to say silly things when they are drunk, It is best to forgive, but not to forget.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Zora U Prolece Thank you for letting me know and you were of some help.**


End file.
